Bright Stream
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Pada awalnya Eren adalah pemuda kaya yang sukses. Namun ingatan akan kehidupan itu bagai roda yang menggelinding, itu menimpanya. Akankah dirinya sanggup melewati masa sulit? Mari RnR! RiRen


"_Sebuah sayap putih murni mencari harapan__. __Melampaui masa lalu yang tak terhitung jumlahnya__. __Merangkul kesedihan aku bersembunyi saja__. Aku__ percaya __aku__ pasti bisa menjadi kuat__. __Karena jumlah air mata__ku__ sudah menumpahkan__. __Karena kau di sini __aku__ tidak akan melihat ke bawah__"_

* * *

Title : Bright Stream

Pairing : RivaEren

Rating : T+

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama

Genre : Hurt — Romanche

ONESHOT

Warning : Berisi unsur **Shounen-ai** #tentusaja#, gaje, abal, alur cepat mungkin, dll.

* * *

PEMUDA bersurai cokelat itu berdecak frustasi sambil mengacak rambut emosi. Mata hijau keemasan itu memancarkan aura yang sangat terbakar. Bibir mungilnya terus mengucapkan umpatan-umpatan kotor. Jika pada hari biasanya ia adalah orang yang ramah, hangat, dan loyal pada pekerjaannya, namun hari ini beda. Ia terlampau kesal dan… hancur.

"Tidak mungkin! Ini tak mungkin terjadi!" teriaknya. Mungkin sekilas orang akan menilainya sudah gila karena kelakuannya yang di ambang batas normal kelakuan manusia. Ia melempar-lemparkan dan mengobrak-abrik semua barang-barang di meja kantornya dengan sangat brutal.

"Perusahaanku tidak mungkin bangkrut! Aku hancur!" jeritnya dengan raut horor. "Mau bilang apa aku pada istri dan anakku?!"

Akhirnya pemuda bernama Eren Jaeger itu hanya bisa menstabilkan napasnya yang semula memburu. Kembali ia mengacak rambutnya yang telah kusut. Terjerembab dengan Survei corp. yang licik. Dirinya sungguh membenci pemuda bernama Rivaille atau kerap disapa Levi itu! Sebab karenanya, ia terperangkap di jaring laba-laba cantik yang sudah dibuat dengan sedemikian rupa. Dan kini Jaeger corp. yang dibangun selama tiga tahun, lenyap sekejap dan jatuh di tangan pemuda mata _onyx_ itu dalam tiga hari.

"Kasihan sekali dirimu," sebuah suara keluar dengan datarnya dari arah pintu.

Dengan emosi pemuda bernama Eren itupun menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara menyebalkan itu, "Jika tiada urusan di sini, lebih baik kau pergi karena aku sedang ingin sendiri!" gumamnya sedikit bergetar karena menahan emosi yang hampir memuncak—wajahnya sangat merah menahan amarah.

Pemuda yang masuk tanpa permisi ke ruang Eren hanya tersenyum sinis, "Ganas sekali." Pria bersurai hitam itu malah mendekati Eren. Bisa ia rasakan bahwa sekeliling atmosfir pemuda pirang itu panas dan tidak bersahabat.

Eren hanya terus meredam emosinya. Masalah di kantornya sudah sangat membuatnya hampir gila, apalagi ditambah orang ini. "Pergilah Rivaille!"

Pemuda yang bernama Rivaille itu hanya mendengus remeh. "Ini kantorku! Kenapa kau mengusirku?"

Eren terdiam. Kalau dipikirkan lagi pria menyebalkan itu memang benar, "Levi,"

"Apa?"

"Apakah ada kebaikan darimu? Sedikit saja." Gumam Eren pelan.

Rivaille tersenyum misterius, "Ada."

"Bolehkah aku mengetahuinya? Aku mohon, aku butuh pertolongan sedikit saja. Kau tahu 'kan aku harus menghidupi anak dan Istriku? Kalau mereka sampai tahu, maka hancurlah keluarga kami. Aku tak mau melihat mereka hidup dalam kemiskinan. Aku tak mau mereka hidup sengsara."

"Itu bukan urusanku." Ucap Rivaille dingin.

Tiba-tiba Eren berlutut dan memeluk kaki Rivaille, "Saya mohon Rivaille-_sama_, kasihanilah saya. Saya akan melakukan apapun asal Istri dan anak saya tidak hidup miskin. Saya kasihan pada mereka. Anda boleh melakukan apapun pada saya. Anda bisa menyiksa saya, anda boleh menghukum saya dengan cara apapun, bahkan anda boleh membunuh saya asalkan mereka bahagia. Saya mohon tuan…"

Tanpa Eren sadari, sudut bibir Rivaille naik—menciptakan seringai yang bisa membuat orang bergidik ngeri, "Berdirilah."

Dengan sungkan, Eren pun berdiri sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Jangan menundukan kepalamu itu." Gumam Rivaille.

Perlahan Eren menaikkan kepalanya. Ia kaget saat melihat wajah Rivaille yang sangat menyeramkan melebihi vampir-vampir di film horor yang pernah ia lihat. Seringaiannya itu yang membuat kaki Eren bergetar.

_"Kami-_sama_, kalau aku akan mati sekarang, maka ampunilah dosaku. Jaga Istri dan anakku. Aku mohon." _Doa Eren dalam hati sambil kegelian saat Rivaille membelai pipinya.

"Halus sekali. Kau sering perawatan, ya?" Rivaille tersenyum sinis saat Eren menggeleng gugup, "Kenapa kau sangat ketakutan begitu? Tenang, aku bukan hantu atau binatang buas, kok." Didekatkannya mulutnya pada kuping Eren, "Aku hanya meminta satu syarat, jadilah milikku. Tinggalkan Istri dan anakmu."

Eren terbelalak, "Kau gay, eh?"

Rivaille tertawa sangat keras, "Iya! Aku menjadi gay karena kau! Aku ingin memilikimu!" Mendadak Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eren. Namun sialnya Eren malah memalingkan wajahnya.

Rivaille mendecah kesal. Tak habis akal, ia pun mendorong Eren ke tembok dan menghimpitnya. Dirasakannya napas hangat yang keluar dari hidung orang paling dicintainya itu.

"Rivaille!" pekik Eren.

Rivaille diam memandangi wajah cantik di hadapannya kini. Eren itu lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan wanita lainnya. Entahlah sepertinya matanya kini sudah dibutakan dengan sesuatu yang dinamakan obsesi.

"Dengar! Aku tahu kau sedang dilanda kegalauan karena uang. Maka dari itu, aku menawarkan pilihan yang sangat menggiurkan! Kau mau tidak?" bisik Rivaille dengan jarak yang sangat mengintimidasi.

Eren terteguk. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Baiklah, aku beri waktu untukmu menjawab sampai besok." Rivaille mengecup pipi Eren singkat.

.

.

.

"Asyik! _Tousan_ pulang!" pekik senang seorang anak berumur tiga belas tahun. Bocah itu berlari dan memeluk Ayahnya yang baru saja pulang kerja. Sang Ayah yang sebenarnya sangat lelah pun, mau tak mau hanya menerima pelukan sang anak semata wayang dengan ceria.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Albert?" Tanya Eren sambil terus merangkul anaknya, sementara dirinya sendiri berjongkok.

"Aku mendapat nilai terbaik lho!" pamer sang anak bangga. "Dan kau pasti terkejut."

Eren berpura-pura beraut penasaran, "Memang ada apa?"

"Aku mendapat piala penghargaan sebagai juara satu lomba IT Internasional! Yang waktu itu diadakan di Sina, kau ingat?!" ujar Albert antusias.

Eren terhenyak bahagia. "Benarkah? Selamat, ya!" Setidaknya ini bisa menjadi penghibur hatinya yang kini sedang dilanda emosi. Albert memang anak yang sangat pintar melebihi dirinya sendiri. Mungkin keturunan dari Mikasa—istrinya. Mikasa memang selalu meraih banyak penghargaan sebagai orang jenius.

Albert hanya tersenyum bangga. Ia bangga bisa membahagiakan orangtuanya. "_Tousan_, aku 'kan sudah membanggakanmu. Boleh tidak aku meminta sesuatu?"

Eren terteguk—takut tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan anaknya itu. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin mengadakan pesta besar dan aku ingin ipad keluaran terbaru. Bolehkan?" pintanya memelas.

Eren terbelalak, "Err… Albert, sepertinya _Tousan_ harus memikirkan itu dulu, ya. Err… _Tousan_ mandi dulu, ya." Dengan cepat, Eren pergi. Tiba-tiba terbesit tawaran Rivaille di otaknya.

"Kau kenapa, Albert?" Tanya Mikasa yang datang dari dapur— heran kenapa raut anaknya yang semula sangatlah ceria, kini menjadi kalut.

"Aku heran karena _Tousan_ harus memikirkan permintaanku dulu, _Kaasan_. Waktu aku menjadi juara satu lomba Matematika Internasional, tanpa ragu _Tousan_ langsung mengabulkan permintaanku untuk jalan-jalan keliling dunia dan membelikanku mobil Lamborghini Murcielago. Kenapa sekarang dipikirkan? Padahal ini tidak seberapa 'kan?" Lirih Albert.

Mikasa hanya mengelus pundak anaknya itu dengan senyum maklum, "Mungkin _Tousan_ sedang ada masalah. Kau harus bisa memakluminya, ya?"

Albert hanya mengangguk, "Baiklah. Lagipula sepertinya aku sangat membebani _Tousan_." Sadarnya, "Ya sudah, aku mau ke kamar dulu ya, _Kaasan_. Selamat malam."

Mikasa hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Ini teh untukmu, Eren-_kun_." Kata Mikasa menaruh secangkir teh yang mengepulkan uap panas di meja samping bangku yang Eren duduki. "Sepertinya kau sangat kalut malam ini. Ada masalah di kantor?"

Eren menghela napas, "Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi maafkan aku, Mikasa." Terdiam sejenak, sambil menatap Mikasa yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita. Ia menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dalam beberapa kata, "Perusahaanku bangkrut."

Mikasa menautkan alisnya—pandangannya dingin.

"Maafkan aku, Mikasa." Eren berdiri dan memeluk istrinya itu. "Aku membuat kesalahan. Seharusnya aku tidak terbawa permainan manusia serigala itu! Dan aku mempunyai hutang yang sangat banyak padanya. Mungkin perusahanku dan rumah inipun belum bisa melunasi hutangku itu."

Mikasa menepuk punggung suaminya itu dengan pelan, "Sekarang bukan saatnya kita bersedih. Kita hanya butuh mencari jalan keluar."

"Iya, sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Berjanjilah akan terus bersamaku."

Mikasa mengangguk, "Pasti, Eren-_kun_. Aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu, bersama anak kita."

.

.

.

Eren hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya tadi. Tubuhnya kini sangatlah kaku.

"Tapi…" gumam Eren akhirnya kembali ke alam sadar—menatap tajam pria yang ada di hadapannya, "Izinkanlah aku untuk tetap tinggal bersama mereka! Tujuanku untuk menerimamu hanyalah untuk membahagiakan mereka! Setuju?"

"Yahh, terserah kau saja."

Eren menstabilkan napasnya hingga kembali normal. Dihirupnya udara malam yang dingin ini sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Namun saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru lapangan rumput dekat rumahnya, matanya segera terbelalak.

"Albert?"

Anak berumur tiga belas tahun yang memakai jaket bulu itu langsung berlari. Namun usahanya nihil karena ia berhasil ditangkap Ayahnya. Mulutnya langsung dibekap dengan kuat, "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Albert berontak dan mulutnya pun berhasil lepas dari telapak tangan Ayahnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan menjalin hubungan dengan pria itu?! Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau normal 'kan, _Tousan_?!" gumamnya tajam.

"Kau masih terlalu dini untuk mengetahui urusan orang dewasa! Kelak kau juga akan tahu sendiri." Lirih Eren, "Tolong berjanjilah untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari _Kaasan_ dan semua orang, ya?" Ia memeluk anaknya dengan lirih, "_Tousan_ takkan pernah meninggalkan _Kaasan_mu. _Tousan_ akan tetap setia. _Tousan_ janji!" saat sekilas melihat luka di pundak Albert, Eren menjadi bingung dan segera melepas jaket bulu berwarna biru itu, "Albert? Luka ini…? Kau kenapa?"

.

.

.

Sejak malam itu, mau tak mau Eren menceritakan masalah yang terjadi di kantornya hingga membuat mereka menjadi miskin begini. Albert pun mengerti.

Eren terus melamar pekerjaan dari sudut selatan sampai sudut utara kota. Namun mirisnya tiada satupun yang bisa menerimanya menjadi pegawai atau minimal _cleaning service_. Kini Eren rela bekerja apapun asal bisa menghasilkan uang.

Entah kenapa bayangan Rivaille terbesit di otaknya. Ia ingat bahwa Rivaille pernah berkata bahwa ia bisa menemuinya kapan saja jika sedang membutuhkan. Mencerna pilihan itu matang-matang, akhirnya Eren pun memilihnya jua. Hal ini hanya untuk anjur surut bagai tertanam.

Langkah Naruto sempat berhenti saat dirinya tiba di depan rumah orang itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa akan memasuki rumah hantu membingungkan berlantai papan catur dan dihiasi bunga mawar hitam—jangan sampai tergigit oleh vampir itu.

Eren kaget karena secara tiba-tiba Rivaille malah menyematkan sebuah cincin perak di jari manis kanannya. Ia sempat berontak dan menolak cincin itu, namun Rivaille bersikeras ingin memasangnya. Karena cincin itulah yang menjadi pengikat janji mereka.

.

.

.

Eren pun pulang membawa makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya. Ah, ia juga tak sabar melihat reaksi anak dan istrinya jika ia telah mendapat pekerjaan di Arlert corp.

Berulangkali pintu rumahnya ia ketuk, namun sama sekali tiada respon. Akhirnya ia pun beralih menuju pintu belakang. Dan kesan pertama saat membuka pintu adalah terbelalak.

Darah berceceran.

Pisau.

Eren mengira ini adalah mimpi buruk. Namun dirinya merasa sakit saat terpaduk dan jatuh oleh seonggok mayat yang sangat dikenalinya. Mayat berambut hitam menakjubkan. Mayat yang mempunyai mata hitam keabu-abuan itu kini kosong.

"Ada apa ini?"

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, tatapan Eren selalu kosong. Ia tidak bisa menangis dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menangis lagi. Istrinya sudah lebih dulu pergi ke surga dan anaknya menghilang entah ke mana. Menjadi pengangguran dan sering berjalan-jalan tidak tahu arah layaknya orang gila.

Terkadang ia juga sering bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak wajar sambil meneriakan, _"Istri dan anakku adalah yang terbaik!"_ padahal ia menyadari sendiri bahwa dirinya belum gila.

Berhari-hari tidak makan itu hal biasa. Bahkan jika sedang laparnya, dirinya akan mengorek tempat sampah seperti saat ini. Betapa bahagianya saat pemuda berambut cokelat—yang kini mulai menggimbal itu, menemukan roti yang mulai berjamur. Dengan kalap dirinya memakan roti itu tanpa memikirkan efek sampingnya nanti. Masa bodoh dengan kesehatan, yang penting perut kenyang.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di hadapannya.

"Oii! Dasar kau bisanya pamer saja! Dulu aku juga punya yang begitu!" teriak Eren dengan tawa mengejek sambil melempar sebuah tomat busuk dari tempat sampah menuju mobil itu. Namun mendadak iris hijaunya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang turun dari mobil itu, "Rivaille?" gumamnya nyaris berbisik.

Pria bersurai hitam belah tengah itu mendecih sebal ke arah Eren, "Lihatlah dirimu! Menjijikan dan kotor! Ayo pulang!"

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku dan mengenaliku yang sudah kacau seperti ini?"

Rivaille mendengus, "Cincin kita akan selalu terhubung dengan tali tidak terlihat. Kau akan selalu menjadi milikku. Dan selalu."

Eren melihat jemari kanannya—yang terdapat cincin emas putih di jari manisnya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah melepaskannya karena berharap sesuatu akan terjadi. Mendadak dirinya terkaget saat diseret paksa oleh para pria bertuxedo menuju mobil itu, "Aku tidak mau! Aku mau mencari Albert!"

.

.

.

Singkat cerita lima tahun telah berlalu. Albert sama sekali belum ditemukan. Dan Eren pun telah menikah dengan Rivaille. Namun mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berniat mengadopsi anak—orang tua Rivaille pun mengizinkannya.

Eren kini menjadi Presdir di perusahaannya yang dulu. Rivaille telah memberi perusahaan itu untuknya. Namun Eren tidak sepenuhnya senang—karena ini hanya membuat senyum di wajahnya muncul, tapi tidak dengan senyum di hatinya.

Eren agak terhenyak senang saat Survei corp. akan bekerja sama dengan Arlert corp.—tempatnya dulu akan bekerja. Ia sudah mengenal pemilik perusahaan ramah itu dengan baik.

Tak terasa hari sudah berganti. Eren telah mengadakan pertemuan dengan Armin Arlert—sang pemilik Arlert corp. Belum lama saja mereka sudah akrab. Kini mereka sedang mengobrol tentang bagaimana kelanjutan dari kerjasama mereka, namun mendadak seorang _office boy_ dengan sopan menyajikan suguhan untuk Eren. Dan Eren merasa mengenalnya,

"Permisi, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" pinta Eren pada _office boy_ itu saat ia sudah mengahiri acara _meeting_ dengan Armin. Mereka kini sedang berada di lorong yang sepi.

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus, "Maaf Jaeger-_sama_, saya sibuk. Permisi." Namun tangannya segera dicengkram Eren.

"Albert!"

Pemuda itu mendengus, "Saya bukan Albert anak anda!"

Masa bodoh, Eren pun segera berdiri dan memeluk pemuda itu, "Kau anakku! Kau Albert Jaeger!"

Dengan kasar pemuda itu melepaskan pelukan Eren, "Dengar tuan, Albert Jaeger telah mati bersama Ibunya!" ucap pemuda itu sedikit membentak, "Kau bilang, kau takkan pernah berpaling dari _Kaasan_. Tapi kau sendiri malah menikah dengan orang yang kau sebut 'serigala brengsek' itu?!"

Naruto terbelalak, "Albert! Maafkan _Tousa_n!"

Albert terdiam dengan raut wajah yang dingin—mirip sekali dengan Mikasa sebelum menikah dengan Eren.

"Albert, tolonglah maafkan _Tousan_!" mohon Eren memelas.

.

.

.

Albert tidak mau memaafkannya. Semenjak insiden itu, Eren menjadi pendiam. Ia tidak mau makan, beraktifitas, ataupun tersenyum. Bicara saja sangat jarang. Setiap hari dihabiskan untuk berdiam di kamarnya sambil menangis ataupun menjerit. Ini membuat Rivaille menjadi bingung sendiri. Pria bersurai hitam kelam itu selalu putar otak untuk mengembalikan sang cintanya itu, namun tetap nihil.

Namun suatu hari Rivaille terkejut saat Eren meneriakkan nama Albert. Tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung mencari Albert secara besar-besaran. Iklan di televisi, membuat brosur, dan menyuruh para pasukan polisi untuk mencarinya. Sampai akhirnya Albert ditemukan. Dengan nada yang halus dan sopan, Rivaille meminta Albert untuk melihat keadaan Eren saat ini yang sangat memprihatinkan.

Albert terdiam memikirkan apa yang harus ia tempuh. Ditatapnya orang yang menjadi biang kehancuran keluarganya itu.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Kedatangan Albert membuat perubahan besar pada Eren. Rivaille pun tersenyum simpul saat suaminya kembali tersernyum. Eren pun membujuk Albert untuk tinggal bersama mereka—menjadi anaknya lagi. Dan sangat mengejutkannya, Albert menerima dengan pasrah.

"Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf padamu, Rivaille-_tousan_. Aku menilaimu dengan buruk sebelum aku mengenalmu terlebih dulu."

_**Flashback **_

_Semenjak perusahaan suaminya bangkrut, Mikasa menjadi sering menyiksa Albert secara diam-diam. Mikasa juga berniat untuk meninggalkan Eren agar bisa mendapatkan suami baru yang lebih layak lagi._

_Tentu saja hal itu membuat amarah Albert terguncang. Entah dorongan darimana ia bisa melakukan itu. Membunuh Ibunya sendiri._

_Sungguh saat itu ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia tidak percaya akan semua ini. Jadi ia lari dari kenyataan. Ia terus berlari hingga sesosok malaikat datang menolongnya. Malaikat itu adalah Rivaille._

_Selama ini ia diasuh oleh Rivaille—namun seiring dirinya bertambah dewasa, dia memutuskan untuk bekerja sendiri sebagai seorang office boy di Arlert corp. Rivaille dengan terpaksa melepas anak dari pujaan hatinya itu. Namun sayangnya Albert menghilang dari pengawasannya. Hilangnya Albert juga menghilangnya Eren dari hidupnya. Hatinya gundah gulana. Dan saat sedang mencari Albert di sudut kota, ia menemukan sosok yang sangat ia kenal._

_Eren Jaeger._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eren hanya mampu tercengang mendengar semua cerita yang masuk ke dalam memori otaknya. Ternyata istri yang selama ini ia percaya adalah penjahat yang sesungguhnya. Ia beruntung masih mempunyai cinta yang sejati.

* * *

"_Mimpi langsung mencari kebebasan__. __Menulis sebuah masa depan yang tak terbatas__. __Hancurkan jam yang telah berhenti__. Aku__ ingin memberitahu__mu __pertama kali__. __Buka pintu kebenaran__. __Karena aku di sini saya akan melindungi__mu."_

* * *

Gomenasai bila fict ini jelek sekali _ saya ngebut ngetiknya TAT sudah begitu mata sudah 5 watt dan inipun sambil belajar untuk test _

hiyahahaha XD iya ini memang tadinya fict SasuNaru dechuu ^w^ tapi karena waktu itu menggantung dan saya entah kenapa tidak ada feel lagi, jadi saya obrak-abrik lagi menjadi fict RivaEre dechuu :D gomen kalau mengecewakan dechuu

Err… ini sebenarnya fict untuk suatu event :D dan rencananya fict ini akan dinovelkan tapi mendadak peraturannya berubah dechuu TAT harus mempunyai words sebanyak 10k! O.O yang ini aja saya kerjain 1 hari rampung dengan kejet-kejet XD

hayooo saya doain yang review dapet pahala XD #plak_dechuu


End file.
